The unthinkable has happened
by Sailor Wade
Summary: As the title says, the unthinkable has happened, the entire Hogwarts staff is under the influence of a spell...(ON HOLD-NOT ABANDONED)
1. Initial reactions and preperations

This story is dedicated to many people, but mainly to Eternity, whose 'The day the teachers went crazy, a Hogwarts play' story opened me eyes to how entertaining teachers can be when they act out of character and to Scarlet Raven, with out her helping me brainstorm, I'd never get anywhere!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did, I'd be writing the books instead of fan fiction  
  
Anyway on with the story…  
  
  
  
The lone figure waved its wand and an eerie blue mist emerged from it, spreading until the whole of Hogwarts was covered in it. It remained for a few seconds then dissipated, leaving a glowing blue border around the castle grounds as the figure laughed evilly before turning and entering the Forbidden forest.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, the students of Hogwarts awoke and went about their morning preparations as usual; completely oblivious as to what was about to happen in the teacher's quarters.  
  
(Professor Snape's Quarters)  
  
Professor Severus Snape was never a morning person. He slammed his fist down onto his magical alarm clock and dragged himself out of bed. He stood and stretched out his limbs. But there wasn't the usual cracking sound.  
  
'Hmm, that's odd, oh well, better go prepare to face a day full of morons and no hopers' he thought walking into his bathroom. From the Common room her heard loud noises, indicating the others were already up and about. He filled the sink up with water and washed his face to wake himself up. Now, without the fog of sleep clouding his mind, he saw the reason for his peculiar morning. He stared in disbelief, but handled the situation as well as any person with his breeding and up bringing.  
  
"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
(Professor Sinistra's quarters - 1 hour earlier)  
  
Professor Asolina Sinistra was a morning person. She woke every morning at 6am sharp to go for a run around the grounds. However this morning's run was different.   
Usually the students would pay no attention to her in the mornings but this particular morning, many of the male population were watching her and some even whistled at her. Due to this she ended her run early, ignoring the odd look the painting hiding the entrance to the teachers quarters gave her, and returned to her quarters. She decided the students were playing a trick on her and paid it no more thought, after showering she proceeded to get dressed. She grabbed her favorite robes from the closet and put them on. But something wasn't right.   
  
They dragged on the floor, when usually they came only to her ankles. They were also loose around the chest area, when before they fit fine. Since she kept no mirrors in her quarters, she left her area for the teacher's common room, which held a large floor to ceiling mirror. As she entered the common room, she noticed there was something off putting about the way Professor Vector looked, but that was over shadowed by what she saw when she looked in the mirror.   
  
"Wha…" She stared in disbelief at the mirror before fainting.  
  
*******  
  
The great hall was buzzing with noise as students ate their breakfast and talked amongst themselves. Then something unusual happened. Professor Dumbledore stood at the totally empty teachers table and motioned for them all to be silent. He didn't usually make announcements at breakfast so this must be important. When he was satisfied he had everyone's attention he made his announcement.  
  
"Classes are cancelled for today" he paused for dramatic effect as the students stared at him in stunned shock, "something happened last night to the teachers of this school, and as such they will be unable to teach classes today" An anonymous voice came from the students.  
  
"What happened to them?" Professor Dumbledore seemed to debate whether to tell them or not.   
  
"Well, since you're going to find out anyway, as I know how fast this school can spread gossip, an enchantment of some kind has affected every teacher who was in the castle last night. As a result, along with some rather interesting side effects, some can't remember how to teach" The students buzzed as they discussed this. Another anonymous voice rose over all the others  
  
"What sort of 'interesting side effects'?"  
  
"Well, it seems the spell also worked as an anti ageing spell, and as such, our teaching staff now have an average age of 18. And as at that age most of our teachers weren't teaching, they can't seem to remember how, their memory's of what they have all done are gradually seeping away"  
  
"So then shouldn't we be going to class whilst some of them still remember how to teach?" Many food items were hurled at that particular Ravenclaw.  
  
"No for today the teachers are still adjusting to their new predicament and are making preparations and adjustment for if this is going to last a while"   
  
At that moment as if it was planned, a girl roughly 18 years old stuck her head though the doors to the great hall. The movement caused everyone to turn towards the new comer. She stared at the students for a moment and then nervously entered the hall. Many of the students recognized her from her morning run. Asolina had changed into a better fitting, yet still not right outfit of jeans and a purple t-shirt under an open black robe.   
  
She approached the teacher's table, fidgeting nervously under the gaze of so many children. Her calm teachers attitude had been knocked out of her when she fainted that morning. Luckily Gabriel Vector had caught her before she hit the ground, his younger body being faster and, Asolina thought, a lot more handsome.  
  
'Dam teenage hormones, I thought I was through with all this junk' She thought as she suddenly remembered Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her to speak.   
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore, sir, uh, we, ah, that is the teachers, well, we're not really teachers anymore, but hey I'm getting off track, we were wondering, since we're like this, are we still allowed off campus with out a note from you" Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with humor  
  
"Yes Lina, you all still have teacher's privileges, I've owled Hogsmede, they won't report you to me" Lina smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir" She turned to leave  
  
"Ah, Lina?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You don't need to call me sir, or Professor Dumbledore, we're still colleagues" Lina blushed.  
  
"I know, but it just doesn't feel right, but I won't call you that any more if you don't want me to"  
  
"No, call me whatever you want. You'd better hurry along, Gabriel and Severus look to be in a hurry" Professor Dumbledore said inclining his head towards the back of the hall  
  
Hearing this the entire student population turned and looked at the doorway. Two men stood at the doorway, one with shoulder length black hair tied up in a ponytail and one with short dirty blonde coloured hair an wire rimmed glasses. Both looked rather uncomfortable in their misfitting clothes. Gabriel Vector, once the elderly Arithmancy teacher was now a young man of about 20 with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Hurry up Lina we haven't got all day" He called across the great hall, startling many of his students who had figured out his true identity, with this out of character display.   
  
Severus Snape, the youngest of the Hogwarts teachers, now in a 17-year-old body looked at him with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"This coming from the guy that took half an hour this morning to do his hair" Student within ear shot snickered. Professor Vector fumed as Lina joined them at the door. She patted him on the back.  
  
"You know Severus just says things like that to annoy you." Gabe frowned and turned completely oblivious to the flashing "I'm a poncy git" sign on his back. Severus turned to Lina and smirked. She smiled back. It was going to be a long day for Gabriel Vector. Then the young teachers left the castle, to the background noise of the laughing students.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: There will be more teachers and more hijinks next chapter, the clothes-shopping trip. Feel free to make suggestions cause I have no idea where I'm going with this!! OH MY GOSH, I forgot about Filch (In my planning) what should he be like, the same or different? I hope the formatting is better, give me a yell if it's not, I personally hate reading fics with huge paragraphs! BIG HUGS and thanks go out to my reviewers (FOUR ALREADY!!),Caprigrrl Lannoire, Aeryn Alexander, meera and VoyICJ, I love you guys!! I wasn't going to finish this, or even do another chapter but thanks to these guys I will!! 


	2. Descriptions and reasons

Hi everyone, this one's pretty short but I wanted to post this before I moved on!  
  
  
Severus, Lina and Gabe met up with the other affected Hogwarts teachers. No one had seen hide nor hair of Argus Filch, so no one knew whether or not he was affected, so they left him a note.   
  
As not all teachers needed new clothes and other items, those being Professor Filtwick, who had always been the same height, Professor Binns, who was a ghost and Hagrid, whose hut was outside the limits of the spell, then stayed to keep order in the school whilst the rest of the teaching staff went to Hogsmeade for supplies.  
  
Professor Minerva Mcgonnagal, once the dignified 50 something leader of Gryfindor house, now resided within a 19 year old body and was currently amusing herself by transfiguring an indefinable object into as many spliced things she could think of. A pincushion with turtle feet, a notebook with wings and hairclip that meowed were amongst the many things the professor could make. Her long brown hair was braided all the way to her waist and she was wearing a purple singlet that was too small and a black skirt that was too big, being held up by a pair of black suspenders, and over the top, a cloak that was too long.  
  
Rolanda Hooch, the gray haired, orange-eyed flying instructor, was now an 18-year-old raven-haired, orange eyed, quiddich enthusiast with an unusual fashion sense. Lina and Minerva picked out her current outfit for her, as they wouldn't let her leave the teachers common room only in a lime green sheet tied up like a toga. They compromised on a white sheet tied like a toga and a pair of jeans. But no matter how hard the other two girls tried, they couldn't get her to part with her dragon skin quidditch boots, so she wore those too.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey was the only one of the girls who most of the students would still be able to recognize, however the now too long sleeves of all her clothes and the hemline that dragged on the ground got in the way of her work so she decided to join her colleagues on their little excursion. She couldn't do much of her work, but at the age of 17 she already had a first aid certificate so she could still help some students. Her frame was much slimmer than previously, but she remained the same height. Although one couldn't tell this from looking at her as she was practically swimming in her robe.  
  
Professor Alexandria Sprout's previously dull red hair now was as bright as any Weasley's and her skin was lighter, but not by much. She also had lost some weight due to her change into a younger lady of 17, but she had gained some height as her shoulders no longer automatically hunched over and her back was no longer sore from years of bending over pots of dirt. She decided to wear her wizarding robes, even though she had to use rope to tie them on.  
  
Last of the teachers leaving on the excursion and certainly not the least of a shock was 16 year old, Sybil Trelawny. Dressed in navy cargo pants, a large white t-shirt and a pair of lace up knee high tan boots, she no longer spoke in her airy voice. She discarded her glasses, commenting loudly to the other teachers that if they ever see her wear those out in public again they were to hex her on the spot. Her brown ponytail was streaked blonde and for once, she wore next to no make-up.   
  
Just as the group began to leave the entrance hall, Gabe called the groups attention.  
  
"Hey, guys, why do we need to go shopping anyway, if we're all wizards and witches, why don't we just magically alter our clothes to fit out new forms?" Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. Minerva chose to answer that question.  
  
"Gabe, do you really want to walk around wearing all those old man clothes you have in your closet?" Gabe said nothing for a moment.  
  
"Right, off to Hogsmeade we go then" he announced to the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authours Notes - I know the formatting in this chapter is shocking, but I couldn't think of any way to break it up. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry but it's late and I wanted to post this now otherwise it wouldn't be posted until tomorow night or the next at the earliest (Stupid work!) Thanks go out to my reveiwers, and also to those who read the story and don't reveiw, though I wish you would, I have no other way of telling if people are reading this or not, but thanks for giving my fic a go anyway! 


End file.
